


My Treat

by ROGUEFURY



Series: The Feral Brothers [3]
Category: Wolverine (Movies), Wolverine and the X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Play, Brother/Brother Incest, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Frottage, Half-Sibling Incest, M/M, Male Slash, Mutual Masturbation, Mutually Unrequited, Pseudo-Incest, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Roughhousing, Seduction, Sibling Incest, Victor/Logan - Freeform, Violence, X-Men Origins: Wolverine - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29792487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ROGUEFURY/pseuds/ROGUEFURY
Summary: On their 4-day "Special Pass", the feral brothers are trying to stay out of trouble in Saigon under the muggy heat and the strain of their libidos. Sexual frustration and brotherly silliness ensues. V/L Origins movieverse.Takes place sometime before the feral brothers end up in the circumstances that puts them before the firing squad.*Taboo and adult content. Readers be advised*
Relationships: Sabertooth/Wolverine, Victor Creed/Logan, Victor/Logan
Series: The Feral Brothers [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188128
Kudos: 4





	My Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect or character of the Marvel Universe nor elements of the X-Men Origins movieverse. Incest, sexual situations, violence. Victor/Logan-oneshot.

The heat was like a suffocating wool sheet. It hung over the room, regardless of the slow spinning ceiling fan, leaving him coated in a sheen of sweat while mosquitoes buzzed loudly about in the air. The sounds of the streets, congestion of traffic, people, and loud music filtered in from the shoddy shutters that managed to fail at blocking out the harsh Vietnamese morning sun. So far, the 4-day "Special Pass" was anything but. It was the same shit from war to war, except this time, he was sure he was going to suffocate and marinate in the muggy heat.

Rolling onto his stomach, James buried his head under a pillow and huffed in frustration, wanting desperately to catch a few winks before Victor came barreling in with his noisy self. Having stayed up the whole night on their first day of leave to make sure Victor didn't get into any trouble had wiped him out. The older feral had promised to run an errand and come right back, but the younger feral had been on edge. One look at his older brother, however, and then at the bed left James weary, so he waved him off and dropped onto the mattress. The other man had snorted and loped out the door, his heavy footsteps retreating down the rickety stairwell of the grungy hotel.

Annoyed that he couldn't get sleep, he fidgeted in the bed until he felt comfortable. Inhaling a long breath and yawning, James buried his nose against the bedding.

He could smell his brother's musk and sweat in the sheets, along with the pungent whiff of semen. Grunting, he tried to ignore how the heady scents made his morning wood twitch in response. Shoving his hand under his belly, he unfastened his Army-green khaki trousers and sighed as he freed his hard on. Flopping onto the middle of the creaking mattress, James tried to relax and ignore his throbbing need as he popped his head back onto the pillow with a nasal huff, but the friction of the sheets gliding over his cock and stomach made him want to rut against the bed.

Pushing his fingers through his sweaty hair, he buried his face into the dingy pillow and shoved his hand down his stomach to palm his thick shaft. It'd been a long while since a woman had taken the edge off of his libido, and even longer since he'd been alone to cater to himself, so James figured he'd take advantage and ease some pressure. He inhaled approvingly as his hand began to stroke his cock, the scents he'd grown so accustomed to becoming a wonderful anchor for his fantasies.

For some reason, it was always hard for him to fantasize about a woman when he jerked off. Forming the ideal woman, imagining the curves of her body, the taste of her, and the feel of her under his body was a fleeting task he never had the patience for. Recollecting all his sexual conquests didn't last long either, always fading into a murky heap that left him even more frustrated than when he started. But, when he had a scent, or a taste that worked over his senses, like he did now, the fantasies became sustainable in his mind's eye and in the pace of his hand on his swollen cock.

Humming gruffly, James stroked himself off in rhythm with the grinding of his hips on the mattress, the pressure and friction creating a warm tingle in his loins. Unbidden, he pictured himself getting pushed onto his stomach, ass in the air while calloused fingers tipped with lethal nails crept down his spine before reaching around to scrape his sides and belly. The image of Victor licking a path down his chest to tease a dusky nipple struck next, leaving James a bit flustered and intensely aroused. Snaking his other hand up his sweaty shirt, he rubbed at a nipple in time with his stroking, biting his lip and clenching his eyes in concentration.

_Suck my cock, Jimmy. Your mouth's fucking amazing!_

His fantasizing shifted to Victor writhing on the bed under the exquisite torture of his mouth, licking and sucking his salty skin while the older feral arched and husked dirty supplications at him. He could smell Victor's stale arousal from the sheets, taste the urge in his brother. He pinched his nipple and ground himself against the mattress, his cock already weeping under his ministrations as he panted into the pillow like an animal in a rut.

Groaning, James jerked off and humped the mattress, all inhibitions thwarted by his need to get off. The burn in his loins and the tightening of his muscles were making him desperate for the bliss that was just out of his reach. _Fuck, Jimmy…you look so goddamned wild. I'm rock hard just watching yah, you dirty runt._ He could hear the husky growl in his head, picturing Victor watching him as he too masturbated wantonly across from him. Then his fantasy shifted to him and Victor rutting against each other, like they'd done thousands of times, but this time James was on top, watching his brother's expression as he shouted in pleasure.

Flicking his thumb over his nipple and rutting his hips against the mattress, James hummed gruffly as he squeezed the base of his erection and panted when his tip ground against the sheets, licking his lips and wishing he could taste his brother.

"Hey Jimmy, I got us some grub, and all they had at the commissary was the cheap stuff, so I picked up some Black Label—"

Victor called out as he strode in through the door with a paper bag full of supplies. James keened a harsh sound in the back of his throat and scrambled up on the bed as the older feral kicked the door closed and dropped the stuff on the shabby table tucked in the corner before crossing over to lean into their 'bedroom', which was nothing more than a single mattress bed with a lamp on a table and their meager belongings cluttered around the floor.

Victor's eyes blazed with surprise as his nose detected the musky spice of frustrated arousal and pre-cum in the thick moist air. He stared down at Jimmy, who barely had time to grab a pillow and press it over his lap after he flipped onto his ass to look disheveled and flustered in embarrassment.

A searing blush tinted his cheekbones as he stammered, "I—was sleepin'! Do yah gotta bust in?"

Pursing his boyish lips together, Victor snorted and leaned against the façade wall that haphazardly divided the one room apartment into two. "Oh, look who's all cross cuz he got walked in on. Jeez, runt. You act like yer doing something I haven't seen you do before," he teased scathingly, flashing a fang as he snickered, "But damn Jimmy, did you really have to seduce the pillow? We only _got_ two!"

Setting his jaw on edge, James swung around to face away from his brother as he stood and pulled his pants up, giving Victor a momentary glimpse of his chiseled ass. "It's too hot, Victor. Quit hassling me," he grumbled and tugged his moss-green shirt down before tucking his dog tags under the collar while he stalked over the bed to make a bee line for the bathroom.

"Aw, c'mon runt. Don't go runnin' off," Victor scoffed teasingly as he stopped Jimmy and tugged on him to sit back down on the bed. "It's hot, you're horny, and it's been awhile…" he rumbled, his expression growing mischievous. "You can't walk around with a hard-on; you start sulking and it annoys the piss out of me," he snickered while he untied his boots and kicked them off as he simultaneously pulled his sleeveless mulch green shirt off.

James growled and tried getting past Victor. "I just want a shower, Victor—"

"I can smell the urge in yah, runt. A shower ain't gonna do it for yah," he cut in and pushed James back down onto the bed, this time brusquely, so the mattress protested as his brother bounced on his back and sat up on his elbows. "Take your pants off," Victor ordered, fighting a raunchy smirk as his eyes narrowed in that predatory way that sent a cold chill up Jimmy's spine.

He felt his swollen cock twitch in his pants, but he sneered at Victor. "I'm keeping my pants on, you pervert," he snidely retorted and chucked the pillow at Victor, who caught it inches away from his face.

Scoffing, Victor threw the pillow back at him with more force as he shot wryly, "Says the perv who just threw his cum-stained pillow at me!"

"I was _not_ doing anything with the pillow—!" James began to bark at him when Victor started unfastening his military-issued trousers and stripping his socks before dropping onto his knees on the low-standing bed to crawl towards Jimmy. "Goddammit Victor—!" he began to grouse, his eyes roving over his brother's chiseled, naked body and lingering on his swinging dog tags and bobbing hard-on before snapping up to defiantly glare at him.

He could smell Victor's arousal curl off of him, heady and mouthwatering. His own cock pulsed with interest, even as James growled and backpedaled backwards before hitting the edge of the bed. James' bare foot came up to push Victor away by the shoulder, but the elder feral only laughed before pawing his clawed hand up Jimmy's inner thigh, reaching for his crotch.

Fidgeting away, James bumped into the lamp table and slid halfway off the bed with a yelp. Victor laughed heartily and leaned over his brother's half prone body still on the bed to look down at him. "C'mon Jimmy, you know you'll like it. You've always liked it before," Victor purred salaciously, his hands skating up James' shirt to knead down his chest and rub along a pectoral muscle.

James growled, the tone frustrated as he began to wriggle under Victor's weight over his waist and legs. "It's not whether or not I like it, and you know it," he groused, trying to keep the arousal out of his expression as he pushed to lift back onto the bed.

Victor's hand pushed him back down, keeping him folded awkwardly on and off the bed as his thumb began to rub slow circles around his studding nipple. "You don't let yourself have any release, Jimmy. You better watch out, or you'll blow a gasket, especially with this monk lifestyle you've been trying out. Clearly ain't workin' out for yah if yer rubbing one out while I'm gone," he growled hotly, the whole time teasing Jimmy's nipple while his other hand worked his brother's pants open. Anger partially flashed in James' brown eyes, but his panting breaths and parted lips showed the ambivalence he was dueling with while Victor teased him. Smirking, Victor dipped his head down and trailed the tip of his tongue down the dark patch that trailed from Jimmy's navel down to his crotch, his eyes hooded and mocking as the younger feral inhaled an excited breath and clenched his eyes shut. "Why yer rubbing one out while I'm gone is beyond me. All you had to do was ask me to take care of you," he murmured against James' skin while his hand freed the straining erection from its khaki confines and gave it a soothing swipe with his hot and wet tongue. "Just like all the times you've taken care of your big brother," he husked before nuzzling his hip as he stroked him firmly.

James croaked a noise of restrained pleasure, his hips jerking while he pushed up from the floor with his elbows. "People'll here us," he gruffly gasped before Victor suddenly pinched his nipple. Arching, James hoarsely admonished, "Dammit, yer gonna get us caught!"

"Wouldn't be a problem if you hadn't sworn off the whores, Jimmy-boy," Victor groused matter-of-factly while yanking down James' pants to his knees and clawed his hand down his brother's stomach, leaving angry welts in his claws' wake that mended quickly. James' winced but threw his head back and groaned when Victor's hot mouth pursed over his cock.

Grappling with the floor under him, James tried in vain to sit up, but only managed to crumple in on himself so his back wouldn't be craned precariously backwards. He could now watch Victor suck him off, one hand at the base of his cock while the other dragged back under his shirt to tease his other nipple. He could smell the older feral's anger infused with his overwhelming lust, the musk of his sweat as it clung to him, and could practically taste the salt of his pre-cum in the air.

James hoarsely sighed, his eyes hooded and clouded as he watched Victor's lips purse around his tip. In response, Victor swirled his tongue around said sensitive tip before brushing his fangs along his shaft. James groaned heartily, hips bucking off the bed to drive his cock deeper into his brother's mouth.

Victor moaned around him, feeling his swollen hard on throb painfully when James cursed under his breath and gripped Victor's wrist almost pleadingly.

The urge to imbed himself deep in his little brother's body pounded in his loins. It wasn't the first time the impulse had radiated in him, and it wouldn't be the last. He wanted to give James mind-numbing pleasure without it coming off as him taking advantage and getting himself off too, so he held off. James was writhing under him, groaning like an animal in heat, and he tasted so fucking good, smelled wild and felt powerful under him. Insatiable need welled in his gut as he licked up the underside of his brother's throbbing cock, hand pumping around his length as he watched James groan, body tense and desperate for release. Smiling, Victor brushed his mouth over the underside of his thick dick before laving a trail down to Jimmy's heavy sack.

When he flicked his tongue against his balls, James gasped hoarsely, teeth clenching as he blushed hard and gripped the edge of the bed. The havoc Victor's mouth was causing on him was sending jolts of electric pleasure to pulse from his crotch across his belly and to coil in his gut. Dirty thoughts lulled to life behind his hooded eyes, making him feel filthy for wanting to be fucked like an animal by his older brother. He remembered how he'd fantasized about having his ass in the air and Victor behind him, but now he pictured Victor slamming into him from behind, and the image was enough to make him throw his head back and groan in frustration.

Victor took the starved sound to indicate he wasn't quite doing it for him. He took the challenge in stride and suckled on Jimmy's warm spheres before scraping blunt teeth over the sensitive skin. James shouted in surprise and arched off the floor, giving Victor access to lie on his stomach between his legs. When Jimmy dug his heels into the bed and gripped the bed's edge, Victor dove forward with a growl and swiped a long lick up from under James' balls all the way to the tip of his shaft.

A moan tore through James as color exploded in the backs of his eyes. The heat in his gut sent a charge of sensation down his spine at the feeling of Victor's tongue coming so close to his ass, and the wave of excitement and embarrassment was pungent to the elder feral's nose. Arching a brow, Victor decided to try that again. Gripping the backs of Jimmy's thighs and slightly pushing them up, he swiped his tongue between the naughty zone James had always shied away from before, centering the tip of his tongue to tickle his brother's asshole.

James jerked sharply in surprise and cried out, jolting away and bumping his head back against the wall. His ass hit the floor with a thud, and the pain in his tailbone from the fall was quickly eviscerated by his endorphins zipping through him as he stared with wild eyes at Victor.

"Christ, Jimmy! Don't crack your fuckin' head open!" he chided and slid on the bed to climb off and kneel in front of James. When he reached for him, James swatted his hand away and huffed between his clenched jaw, a blush still burning his face as he stumbled up and tripped on his feet to plant face-first on the bed with a curse. Victor couldn't help laugh at his flustered brother, slapping his bare ass playfully before dropping down to sit next to him. James glared up at him through his tussled hair before burying his face in the mattress. "Oh, give me a break! You were into it until you started squirming like a girl about it—!" he grumbled and mussed his hair brusquely, fingers lingering to massage the younger feral's scalp with dominance and affection.

James slapped his hand away again, growling and shooting him an exasperated stare. "Who told yah you could do _that_?" he gritted through clenched jaw and shoved at Victor's chest as he sat up. "And I _told_ you I didn't want to!"

Victor scowled and shoved him back with much more force as he snarled, "You never _said_ you didn't want to! And even if you did, you weren't acting like you didn't wanna, so get the stick out of your ass—!"

"The only thing up my ass s'you, or at least that's where you were trying to go!" James spat back before scrambling to get off the bed and tripping once again on his pants still tangled around his knees.

Victor grabbed him by the elbow and flung him back down onto the bed before pouncing on top of him. James thrashed against him before Victor bared his fangs and pressed his naked body down on his. "Tell me, Jimmy-boy, what were yah thinking about before I walked in on you? Was it that frail from 6 months ago? Some Thai piece of ass down the street? Tell me," Victor growled against James' lips, nose to nose with the younger feral as his cold blue eyes bore down into brown smoky ones.

"It ain't any of yer fuckin' business Victor! I didn't ask you last night what _you_ were thinking of while you jerked off and I _tried_ sleeping—!" James' furious growl was cut off when Victor ground his hips against his. A gruff sound of surprise caught in his throat while he stared up at Victor, nonplussed.

"Well, my tastes are simple, runt. If I ain't fucking a sweet, soft pussy, I'm thinking of the closest thing that turns me on," Victor murmured hotly, his tongue swiping across his teeth and lingering on a fang.

"The closest thing with a pulse, you mean," James shot sourly, his lips pulling into a sneer while his eyes taunted his brother.

Victor chuckled sadistically. "I'm a little more discriminating than that, runt. Ask me what I was thinkin' about," he purred, firmly rocking his hips against Jimmy's.

Defiantly staring into the elder feral's eyes, James muttered in a scathing tone, "What were you thinking about, oh wise big brother?"

Chuckling, Victor leaned forward, his lips brushing Jimmy's as he drawled, "You."

James' bravado wavered and he averted his gaze, feeling the heat rise to his face as he scoffed. "Your tastes aren't that simple if that's the case," he muttered flatly, but Victor could smell the arousal spike in his scent.

"What were you thinkin' about, runt?" he husked, flicking his tongue against his brother's chin and bottom lip, getting James' blazing stare focused back on him.

"Nothing special…It's been awhile, is all," he chose his words carefully before raising a derisive brow at Victor. "Doesn't matter now and I need a shower, so do me a favor and get off—!"

"That's what I was _trying_ to do, Jimmy, and then you got all bashful and skittish on me," Victor cut in, grinding his hips roughly and forcing their cocks to rub against each other's bellies.

James hummed in irritation, but bit his lip, trying to ignore the delectable friction of their bodies grinding against each other.

"Lets get some hookers tonight, hm?" Victor propositioned against his jaw before brushing an open mouth kiss against his mutton-chopped cheek. "Hell, we can share a bitch. It's felt like ages since we've fucked—"

"Correction, a _week_ since you've forced yourself on some woman," James cut in snidely and turned his face to nuzzle against Victor's ear. "And you promised: No getting into trouble."

It was Victor's turn to scoff and glare at him before suddenly pulling away and stalking off the bed. "Fine. Keep actin' like a monk, but I'm sure as hell not gonna stay with perpetual blue balls like you," he shot over his shoulder as he fumingly crossed the small apartment to enter the bathroom and slam the door behind him. The walls shook with the force of the slam as the sound of a shower laboriously turning on echoed, along with the sharp _whish_ of the shower curtain.

Growling in defeat, James flopped onto his stomach and buried his face into the mattress, haughty, horny, and angry. It boiled his blood how volatile things could turn with his brother, and he was sick and tired of always having to keep _both_ of them in line. He was also frustrated as all hell that everything became a fight. But most of all, he was pissed off at himself for wanting to chain his brother down while still yearning for a normal life he knew he didn't deserve. His balls ached for release, and his cock throbbed through him with exasperated need. The fact that his brother could fluster him, especially sexually, was too much he could bear. With a rapacious huff, he stalked off the bed, kicked off his pants, and stormed across the room to burst into the bathroom.

Yanking the curtain open, James hastily jerked the nozzle off and jabbed his finger into Victor's chest when the startled feral turned and stared wide-eyed down at him. "Fuck you, Victor! I can't even _think_ about having sex with someone without worrying if yer gonna go berserk or try to one-up me and get carried away! Yeah I'm horny, but its cuz I have to worry about you being a jackass and getting us in fucking trouble all the damned time, so before you give me a goddamned hard time remember that you're not the only one with needs!" he accosted sternly before turning on his heel and starting to stalk away.

"Hey! Wait a fuckin' minute!" Victor hollered and stumbled out of the shower after him, grabbing Jimmy and wrenching him around to face his irate expression. James winced at the bite of Victor's claws in his arm and cringed away from the soaked feral as he pushed him up against the closest wall. In retaliation, James punched Victor in the chest before shoving away and trying to keep his bone claws from erupting from between his knuckles. Victor's hands clamped over his shoulders suddenly and pushed him across the room before James tripped and landed hard on the bed.

Rushing to lunge on top of him, Victor landed on Jimmy's side and his stomach connected with the younger feral's hipbone. Rolling around, James slammed his elbow into Victor's side and clambered on top of him before punching him in the jaw. Slightly dazed, Victor snarled and bucked his hips, throwing Jimmy off of him to crash to the foot of the bed. Locking his forearm around Jimmy's neck, Victor hauled him violently off the floor and tossed him into the wall above the head of the bed before pouncing on him in a tangle of flailing and thrashing limbs.

" _Get the hell off of me_!" James snarled tempestuously, jerking against Victor before his hair was yanked back on and fangs were bared at him warningly.

"Now you listen to me, Jimmy! F'anyone's gotta worry about anybody it's me! Stop fucking pretending we're different, cuz we ain't, and never talk to me like that again, yah understand me?" he hollered in his brother's face, adding, "N'if I only cared about my needs I would've gone out and fucked the first decent frail bitch I could find yesterday instead of coddling your spiteful ass!"

Both ferals glared at each other, panting from their tussle and sweating in the muggy heat. James licked his lips and shoved against Victor's shoulders, but he didn't budge, at least not until his fidgeting brought attention to the fact that he was naked from the waist down.

Looking between them, Victor quirked an eyebrow down at his brother, who was not only half naked under him, but was sporting a serious hard-on still. James' hands slid down Victor's water-slick shoulders before gripping his biceps and huffing for him to sit up. Resisting, Victor instead nuzzled Jimmy's temple, grunting noncommittally.

James sighed and muttered, "I'm tired of constantly getting sore with each other, Victor."

Victor pulled away to stare implacably into his brother's earnest eyes. "We're brothers, Jimmy. It happens…it shows we still care," he retorted firmly, shifting on top of Jimmy so he could drag him down onto the pillows and caress his hand up and down his brother's side soothingly as he murmured, "all we got is each other. Yer always so wound up…I just wanted to make you feel good."

The edge in James' stare flinted away, his lips pressing together as he watched his naked brother gruffly apologize the only way he knew how: by touching him with as much tenderness as he could manage after years of becoming stone cold and brutal towards life. He couldn't deny how good Victor made him feel when he let him, nor could he ignore the need the other feral stirred in him with his deliberate touches and desire for him. Staring up at him, James shifted so his crotch would press against his and relished the feeling of Victor's rock hard arousal pressed and rubbing against his.

Enticed, Victor tipped his head to nudge against Jimmy's, exhaling through his nose as James nuzzled his mutton-chopped cheek. When the runt flicked his tongue against Victor's earlobe, a shiver shot down the older feral's spine.

"I can't help it," he groused, and it took Victor a moment to realize what he meant.

"Stop worrying. As long as we stick together, nothing'll happen. Some things I just can't help—"

"Well you hafta, Vic. That's the point—"

"Then take yer own advice, runt. As long as we're both trying that's all that matters. Just be patient," he muttered.

"Funny how _you_ never are," James snorted, earning a wry grunt from Victor as they absently kept grinding against each other. A short pause passed between them when James swallowed and burrowed his nose against Victor's throat, inhaling his intoxicating musk. "Got riled up by yer smell…held back as best I could last night. Yer scent's all over the bed…"

James' admittance was like sparks over an already roaring fire, making Victor painfully aroused and enthralled that he had just as much of an effect on the runt as he did on him. Sitting up to loom over James, Victor growled, "Turns me on…I turn you on?"

Licking his dry lips, James grunted and tried avoiding the question as he pushed up against his brother so he could distract him with his mouth clamping over his pulse and hands kneading down his sculpted body. Growling, Victor gripped the back of his hair and held him against him while his other hand encircled Jimmy's ramrod cock and stroked. Making a noise of approval in his throat, James went to hastily pull his sweaty shirt off, but Victor slapped his hands away and pushed him back down on the bed.

"Keep it on," he husked before capturing his lips in a hungry kiss. The contact was electric, and both ferals kissed voraciously, tongues and teeth scraping together while lips molded sensually.

Parting from the kiss, James became bold, licking at Victor's throat and trying to coach the other feral to lean back on his haunches so he could return his previous attentions. Victor resisted, growling against Jimmy's jaw before pushing his brother's hands away and holding them against the bed on either side of his head.

"Let me take care of you, runt," he purred, licking his lips and smiling roguishly down at the flushed feral.

"People'll hear," was James' weak retort while his hands wrenched free to reach for his brother's swollen manhood.

Victor growled warningly and held James at bay, snaking down his brother's body and teasing him through his sweaty shirt as he wrecked havoc over his nerve endings. When Victor took his cock in his mouth, James rutted up off the bed and shouted his excitement, heels digging into the mattress as Victor stimulated him with his usually lethal hands and talented tongue. Said tongue suddenly ventured south, and James had to submerge a sudden guttural sound against his hand, biting into the meat of his palm when Victor twirled his tongue around his tight entrance while stroking him off.

His brother's growl against his skin vibrated through him, making his loins tingle and gut clench as his orgasm built. Suddenly, Victor bit into the tender spot of James' inner thigh and suckled hard on the skin while pumping his shaft and rubbing the pads of his fingers along his asshole.

Writhing, James shouted heartily, all propriety forgotten as he grew taut and climaxed. He panted wildly while Victor laved his healing bite wound and jerked him off, his sticky seed coating his clawed fingers and leaving a slick mess on Jimmy's green shirt. Groaning raggedly, James flopped down on the bed, completely spent. Victor chuckled seductively, sitting up to loom over his sated brother as he licked his semen slick fingers. Watching him with hooded eyes, James panted softly and reached for Victor.

The older feral leaned down and met him in a sloppy kiss that was more tongue than anything, humming and suckling each other's raunchy tastes from each other's mouths before a loud pounding on the door interrupted them. The proprietor's voice shouted in broken English through the door, demanding to know what was going on.

"Fuck off!" Victor shouted menacingly, while James sat up and swung his feet to the edge of the bed.

The man kept shouting unintelligibly, so before Victor could stalk off the bed, James rushed to the door and opened it a crack, making sure to keep the lower half of his body hidden behind the door as he answered, "Everything's alright. Gonna be heading out soon."

The sallow man went to open his mouth to retort another barrage when he caught sight of a still sweaty and naked Victor sitting imposingly on the bed just over James' shoulder. He was glaring intently at the man, silently daring him to say another word. Swallowing, the man just backpedaled and left without another word, so James exhaled a breath and shut the door.

"Where the hell are we going?" Victor inquired with a cynical stare as he leaned back on the bed and stretched out.

James noticed his still stiff arousal standing at attention, so he pulled off his shirt and tossed it to the floor by the bed as he kneeled down on the mattress. "Not gonna spend our whole break shut in. Figured we could go do something," he shrugged and crawled over Victor so he could kiss a path down his older brother's chest and stomach. Victor sat up on his elbows and gave him an intense look, lips quirking into a lopsided smirk.

"Whatcha doin' runt? M'not lookin' for you to treat me," he rumbled and pushed James back.

"You're riled up—"

"Didn't take care of you so you'd return the favor," he snorted and sat up, lightly nuzzling Jimmy's temple as he murmured, "Did it cuz you needed it…and cuz I wanted to."

James stared at him, jaw clenching as he tried to work something to say. Speechless, he opted to snicker and kiss Victor on the lips before standing. "Fine, bub. Whatcha get to eat?" he said as he crossed towards the table and rummaged through the bag.

Victor stretched out to lounge on his side, watching the other feral flounce ruggedly around in the buff as he pulled their food out and set it over the table. "Nothing great. Figured we'd eat out tonight," he remarked and scratched his chest.

"Ah, that sounds like a plan," James retorted and licked his fingers before glancing over at Victor and adding as he walked to the bathroom, "Gonna have a shower then. Don't wait for me to chow down."

Victor grunted and swung his long legs to the edge of the bed and stretched his back, popping the kinks out of his spine. He listened as the shower cut on laboriously. He looked around the shabby room with boredom. His eyes fell on Jimmy's discarded shirt and interest quirked his brow. Leaning over to snatch it up, he sprawled back on the bed and held the sweaty and soiled shirt to his nose, inhaling a long calming breath as his eyes closed.

He hummed, savoring his brother's heady and pungent aromas. "Might as well take the edge off at least," he muttered to himself as he trailed his hand down his stomach.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Yo, Logan! Where's yer other half?"

James turned to shoot a glare at the rowdy private from across the bustling hall. "Probably hittin' on yer sister, Samson!" he shouted back, lighting his cheap cigar with a match as he leaned back in the fold-out chair and ignored the guffaw of laughter the group of marines threw up at Samson's expense. He glanced around for Victor out of the corner of his eyes, gritting his teeth and hoping his older brother wasn't getting in trouble.

The USO center was crowded with all levels of Armed Forces members, and the women were slim pickings in a room of testosterone-laden teens and grizzled men. Victor had gone to get the beers, but the last time he saw him through the hall, he was flirting with a pretty strawberry blonde. His hackles had risen at that, but he read the woman's body language. She'd been interested in Victor, and from what he could see, his usually devious brother was keeping his hands to himself. Next thing he knew, they were gone, but he stopped himself from going after them. _He promised. He's never broken a promise._

"Here. Ice cold lagers," James startled when a cold beer bottle was slipped over his shoulder and Victor climbed over the back of the empty chair to drop down next to him.

James took the beer and shrugged Victor's arm off his shoulders. "Get lost?" he inquired tersely, puffing on his cigar while Victor took a long swig of his beer.

"Talkin' to a tasty-looking little filly; she works the USO circuit. Asked her if she had a friend," he drawled and winked at James.

" _Just_ talkin'?" his nostrils flared skeptically as he took a swig from his icy cold beer.

Victor eyed him, his mood sobering as he huffed out of his nose and put his feet up on the empty chair in front of him. "No, I took her out back and fucked her, then I made her brew these beers just for us," he snidely jabbed, "Yeah, just talkin', trying to get a plan together for the rest of the night."

"Thought we were gonna lay low tonight—"

"Doesn't mean we can't get a little action," Victor cut in and scanned the crowd, seeing a few familiar faces from the base, but most kept their distance.

"Hey Creed! Where'd you get those beers?" the boisterous Samson shouted over from the other side of the movie hall, clearly drunk.

"Yer sister gave 'em to me after I fucked her," he shot back without batting an eye, taking a long drink from the bottle. James snorted while a round of laughter went up again. Victor leaned his shoulder into James', looking quite bored as he watched the crowd begin to settle into their seats for the movie. "What movie are they showing?" he muttered to James.

"Some western; supposed to be real good," James grunted and puffed on his cigar while Victor grunted.

"Hey buddy, you mind putting that out?"

Victor and James turned to look over their shoulders at a cocky and red-faced grunt who'd just taken a seat with a group of wily-eyed marines behind them. A sniff told them they were high on narcotics and spoiling for trouble. Anyone else sitting in the general vicinity shuffled away when James took a long drag of his cigar and drawled, "Movie hasn't started yet, bub. It'll be out by the time it does."

"I didn't ask you when you'll be done with it, asshole, I told yah to put it out!"

Victor snorted and turned back to drink his beer while James shot him a glance and replied, "Hey, why don't you take it easy, alright. Everyone's here for some down time. The fighting ain't in here it's out there, so go lookin' for trouble somewhere else."

"Nah, I don't think you get it, man. Me and my buddies wanna watch Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid without your fuckin' cheap-ass cigar cloudin' up the screen—"

"Oh that movie? Yeah, I heard that was good," Victor crassly quipped over at James, flashing a sadistic grin before finishing off his beer.

"You got a problem too, fucker?" the grunt snarled and stood up brusquely, chair screeching loudly against the concrete floor followed by the chorus of his buddies following his lead.

"So much for laying low, huh runt," Victor snapped mischievously as he sat up in his chair and inspected his tawny claws, keeping them retracted for the time being.

Huffing, James ground out the cigar against the back of his chair and stuffed it into his almost empty beer bottle before turning away from the punk and his friends to cross his arms as the lights began to die down.

"Hey man, I ain't through talkin' to yah!" the grunt clamped his hand over James' shoulder.

In a flurry of motion, the punk went flying and a chorus of shouts echoed throughout the hall. The next thing he knew, he had a shattered jaw from getting decked in the face by Victor while James barely had time to shoot up on his feet and reach his snarling brother.

"Victor!" James shouted when Victor leapt over the chairs and grabbed the next guy who squared off in front of him, sending the entire hall into a chaotic melee of shouts and catcalls as he punched another guy before James grabbed and hauled him back. "Goddammit Victor, stop!"

Thrashing away from Jimmy's grip, he grabbed the grunt off the floor and hauled him up, punching him over and over in the face as he bellowed, "Yer gonna be suckin' yer meals through a fuckin' straw, you little shit!"

Whistles started blowing as the MPs ran in to break up the melee, giving James enough time to grabbed Victor and drag him off the bruised and pummeled man whose face looked more like discolored hamburger meat now. He managed to haul him out through the closest exit and hollered for him to stop. The berserk rage still contorted Victor's expression, but the savagery in his eyes cleared and he listened to Jimmy. They ran out of the center and pushed past throngs of people with no real direction aside from getting as far away from the commotion as possible.

Before they knew it, they were in the red light district of Saigon, panting and sweating from the rush of adrenaline and the muggy night heat. Fuming, James looked around before grabbing Victor by the front of his shirt and pushing him down the closest dank alleyway behind a bar with a glowing red neon sign that buzzed ambient crimson light on them, slamming him back against the brick and piped wall before beating his fist against his startled older brother's chest.

" _What the hell, Victor!_ " he hissed lividly in his face. "You always pull this shit! I didn't need yah egging the sonuvabitch on, goddammit! I can take care of myself—!"

"By letting that fucker walk all over yah!? You were gonna let that pissant put his hands on yah? **Fuck that**!" he snarled, shoving against James' shoulders. "The bastard deserved it, and I would've finished him off if yah hadn't gotten in the middle—!"

"I'm always getting in the middle cuz yer always going around pummeling the shit out of stupid assholes for every goddamned insult! You fucking _promised_ —!"

"Don't talk to me about fuckin' promises when I was defending you, for fuck's sake!" Victor hollered, grabbing James and shoving him against the wall. "Yer an ungrateful sonuvabitch! Yer always worried and defending every other piece of shit there is when I'm yer brother, goddammit! Not some nameless prick—yer _brother_ , the only fucking blood you've got, so give me some fuckin' respect!" he irately seethed between bared teeth, his crystalline eyes flashing red from more than the glow of the neon sign.

Growling, James shoved him back and grappled with him until he pushed him against the wall again and snarled, "If you weren't my fuckin' brother I wouldn't put up with your goddamned shit, Victor! But I swear, you keep pulling this shit and we're both gonna end up screwed cuz you can't control yer fuckin' self!"

Eyes blazingly focusing on him, Victor's expression darkened dangerously as he cocked his head to the side like a wild animal sizing up a rival. "What did you say?" Victor coldly growled, the lethal edge of his tone making a cold sweat break out over James' back.

He managed to stare defiantly at his brother, brown eyes flaring with anger and fists clenched on either side of him, managing to keep his bone claws sheathed. "You heard me just fine," he snapped in a measured tone, nostrils flaring and eyes intent.

Grabbing James by the back of the neck, Victor pulled him in close, lip curling back to hiss, "It's been my 'goddamned shit' that's kept you _alive_ , and yer not gonna put up with it, huh? I shouldn't have to put up with your bleeding heart bullshit, or this insolent streak you've had for a long fuckin' while now. I'm tellin' yah now, yer _lucky_ yer my little brother, cuz no one's been able to mouth off to me the way you do and _live_."

Gripping Victor's wrist and wrenching his grip from the back of his neck, James leaned in close, refusing to back down. "Yer twisting things, Victor. I _know_ I'm lucky to have you as my brother. I just hate it when you go berserk! I'm not ungrateful; I've tried to show you how grateful I am, but you always blow me off—"

Victor scoffed harshly and wrenched his hand away, agitated and itching for a way to release his pent up rage. He glared into Jimmy's earnest brown eyes, snapping, "How? All you do is act like my fuckin' wrangler and sulk the rest of the time like it's such a fuckin' struggle being my brother—"

"Just today! You pushed me away and blew me off," James cut in vehemently, anger flashing in his eyes. "There's not much I can do that'll show you—and, and then you blow me off!" he barked and clenched his jaw as Victor stared at him with raised brows.

"I told yah I didn't take care of you so you'd return the favor—!"

"But I _wanted_ to, yah jackass!" James shouted back, eyes intense while the rest of him looked exasperated and flustered. "You blew me off, and I wasn't gonna argue with yah, but now you act like I'm such a selfish asshole!" he said and shoved Victor.

He growled as he grabbed Jimmy's hands and pulled him closer. "Watch it!" he rumbled in a commanding husk. "I'm done arguing, Jimmy, so drop it" he warned, nostrils flaring as he scented his brother when he pulled him closer. "Just give me a break, will yah?" he groused, anger ebbing out of his demeanor as he brushed his paw through Jimmy's hair. James stiffened, smelling Victor's musky arousal as his eyes stared at James' panting mouth.

When Victor's hand pressed into the small of his back to herd him against his body, James instinctively darted a cautious glance around, anxiety flooding his scent. "Victor, not here—!"

"What? We're not doing anything," he snickered, his voice lowering to a husky murmur as he added, "At least not yet…"

Scoffing, James pressed his hands against the older feral's powerful shoulders and growled, "Jeez, if yer not pickin' a fight yer lookin' to screw."

"Not lookin' to screw," Victor corrected as his clawed fingers began tugging his shirt hem free from his pants so he could snake his hands up his brother's sweaty torso. "You said you wanted to?" he murmured as his clawed thumbs began rubbing circles over Jimmy's nipples.

Flinching at the contact, James bucked against Victor and fisted his fingers in his older brother's shirt neckline. Victor felt the slight give of a tearing seam, chuckling as he started rocking his hips against Jimmy's. The younger feral shut his eyes and tipped his head to the side, a harsh huff escaping his lips as he muttered, "What're you talkin' about?"

"You wanted to take care of your big brother, hm?" Victor purred against Jimmy's jaw before tugging the shirt off his brother's head and dropping it to the ground as he licked down James' throat and pinched a nipple while his other hand grabbed his ass. "Not just to be fair…but because you wanted me to feel good?" he felt Jimmy's fingers tighten even more in his shirt as he gasped at the onslaught, so he leaned back and stared at his brother with hooded eyes and a hungry lick of his lips.

James rocked his hips against Victor's, his brother's lust turning him on while his hands and words caused havoc on his senses. Opening his eyes, James clenched his jaw with a starved look in his eyes as he pushed Victor flush against the wall and started yanking his sleeveless shirt up his muscled and hairy torso before tugging it off—dog tags and all—to be discarded with his own. Intrigue lit Victor's eyes as he hummed gruffly and pulled Jimmy to press chest to chest with him. They were boiling with heat and need, hands grabbing at each other as their mouths clashed together.

As their kiss deepened, their bodies ground together, desperate for friction while their passion became more frenzied. James broke the kiss first to burrow his face against Victor's neck so he could lick his skin while his hands caressed the planes of the older feral's hairy chest, thumbs rubbing over his nipples. When he nipped and suckled the spot under his jaw, Victor groaned and tipped his head to the side as he ground his throbbing bulge against the swell in Jimmy's pants.

Rutting against his brother's hips, James dragged his hands down Victor's biceps as he set a voracious trail of licks, kisses, and nips down the older feral's torso, mouth lingering over a nipple while his hands gripped Victor's wrists and held them down by his waist. Victor groaned hoarsely, lips parted as he panted softly and eyes hooded as he watched his little brother show him how much he cared.

Dipping down to kneel in front of Victor, James unfastened his camouflage-green pants and worked his brother's zipper down as he laved a long lick from deep below his navel all the way up his belly, eyes shut as he savored the taste of his brother's heated skin. Victor dug his hand into the back of Jimmy's scalp and tangled his fingers in his brother's sweaty hair, lulling his head back and shutting his eyes as his brother gripped the bulge in his pants as well as his wrist, holding his hand against his hip. Red neon light from the bar sign glowed over their sweaty bodies, the only eye that watched the torrid display as James squeezed Victor's arousal and twirled his tongue around his navel.

Groaning, Victor tried yanking his pants further down, but James held fast at his wrist.

"Don't get impatient," James husked against Victor's belly as his hand reach in and freed his the other feral's straining erection. "I'll make you feel good," he murmured hotly as his hand pumped Victor's cock while he let go of Victor's wrist so he could reach down to his own throbbing need still confined in his pants.

Victor growled with pleasure at how riled up James was making him, complying with his brother's wishes as he pressed his shoulders back to the brick wall and caressed his hands over his chest. When his hand skated up his throat, he jolted at not feeling his dog tags around his neck. James was just about to pop Victor's cock into his mouth when the stiff member twitched against his lips, causing him to unintentionally scrape and chafe his teeth against the sensitive tip.

With a hiss of surprise, Victor bucked away from Jimmy's mouth with a sharp guttural sound in the back of his throat. His bare ass hit the brick wall and he flinched with a curse.

"Fuck Jimmy, watch the _teeth_!" Victor yelped and grabbed his pants before they fell around his knees as he glared down at James.

"Sorry! You squirmed all of a sudden—!"

"Where're my dog tags?" he snapped down at Jimmy, eyes darting around the ground looking for the familiar metal chain and glinting tags under the glowing red neon light.

Hand falling away from his own dick, James rifled his hands around until he found their shirts. Tangled in Victor's out-turned shirt was the missing dog tags. "Here! Just got caught up in yer shirt," James held them up, eyes wide at his flustered brother.

Gritting his teeth, Victor snatched them out of Jimmy's hand and pulled them on, palm resting over the cool metal tags pressed against his chest as he exhaled a breath through his nose.

"Jeez, Victor…" James grumbled, brows knitting together in bemusement up at the older feral.

"Haven't lost 'em ever, not through a single war…" Victor huffed, averting his eyes at how foolish he probably looked. "F'I lost 'em in a fuckin' back alley while I was getting head..." he trailed off, gruffly embarrassed.

James pressed his lips together, his face burning with awkwardness as he stood up and laboriously tucked his ramrod cock back into his pants. Reluctantly, Victor did the same, barely managing to fasten his pants closed as James pulled his shirt on. Jimmy handed him his shirt, and Victor turned it out before pulling it on.

"Victor—"

"Sorry, just…" he shrugged, feeling flustered by how awkward he felt. He'd practically thrown a fit like a little kid over his _dog tags_ of all things, and with Jimmy on his knees ready to suck him off no less!

James nodded in understanding, trying to submerge a wry smirk. Victor caught the smirk and his eyes narrowed. "What? Why're you glaring at me?" James grunted and coughed, clearing his throat as he tugged his shirt back under his waistband.

Snorting, Victor clamped his hand on Jimmy's shoulder and shook him. "Oh, you can smirk all you want now, but when we get back to the room, yer mouth's getting back to finish what you started, runt," he scathingly purred while his hand crept down Jimmy's torso to cup his crotch, rubbing his clawed fingers along his straining bulge. "And if yer good, maybe I'll take care of you again tonight," he hissed provocatively in his brother's ear.

James bit back a groan and managed to shoot Victor a glare as he tangled his fingers in his neck chain and tugged lightly. "Fine, but if the landlord starts banging on the door, yer answering it this time," he snorted before leaning in and kissing Victor.

Victor hummed into the kiss before nudging his head against Jimmy's. "Fine by me, runt. I'm not the one who hates confrontations," he chuckled and slapped his hand on James' back before pulling him against his side and throwing his arm over his shoulders.

"On second thought, nevermind. Have had enough quarrels for the nigh,t" he retorted, nudging his shoulder against Victor and giving him a sidelong smirk as they walked back out of the dank alleyway into the muggy night of the busy streets.

Victor chuckled, shoving his snickering brother playfully as they walked side by side down the sidewalks and past all the paper-lantern-adorned shops for a course back to their apartment, excitement and arousal still pumping through their feral libidos that would keep them in the throws of pleasure in each other's care for the rest of their leave.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a very good friend of mine. Hope you all like it!  
>  **As most, I'm on[tumblr](https://furious-rogue-stuff.tumblr.com/), so come say hello, or [ask me](https://furious-rogue-stuff.tumblr.com/ask) something. Q&A fun is fun.**


End file.
